New Life
by Supersakurapunch
Summary: Naruto protects Sasuke and is sent to the hospital while Sasuke feels guilty of what he has done and wants to help Naruto.


**I decided to take a break from writing Part 2 on Moon and Sun, I'm sorry if that makes you feel a bit upset but I do need to take a break. Instead I'll give you this short NaruSasu story, hope you like it!**

* * *

_With blood dripping down on the ground, unafraid I stand before you, even if tears are falling from my eyes I do not feel sad or angry. Aren't you going to end it? Haven't you had enough? Or should I do it myself? Will you stop me then? Or will you just stand there watching. I have no reason to be here after all, you rejected me not just once but trillions and trillions of times. I do not regret anything, but why aren't you ending it? Why are you just standing there?_

_Do you like to see me suffer? Do you like it when we cry, die and bleed for you? Do you like it? Even if I did protect you, I have no strength left in my body, couldn't you just finish me off and then not just I the others too could just move on. Why are you just standing there? Stop looking at me with those eyes and finish me off before I can't take it anymore._

_No strength, no energy or even oxygen can hold me up anymore so I let my body fall to the ground. It's getting colder; my eyesight is going bad, am I dying? Or am I just passing out and will later wake up? You once asked me why I cared so much about you, at first I only thought of you as my friend, but its different now. I do not feel that way anymore, I have finally realized my true feelings about you…I…_

"I love you…"

_And I close my eyes; I can't see nothing, not your face or anything, its all dark and cold. If I am dying right now, will you this time cry for me? No, you won't because I know that you won't do it. But if you are crying for me at this very moment, please dry your tears and smile. You shouldn't cry for a useless person like me, I couldn't save you from the darkness so why cry for me. I am nothing compared to you, you are smart, strong, good-looking and something that I never wanted to admit but its true you are very cool too. If I were to die I would not want you or anyone to cry or grieve for me, but if I were to survive my only wish is for you too stay by my side forever._

A few days later…

In an office a woman with blond hair and an angry expression was before a young boy with black hair that is spiky in the back was standing before her with two older men beside him.

"You want to do what?!" The woman yelled out to the boy.

"I would like to visit Uzumaki Naruto one last time before I go to court." The young boy said calmly.

"You know that not just I but the elders have forbid you to visit him while he's in coma and what do you mean 'one last time'? I told you that they might spare you since that kid has asked and begged for them not to kill you." The woman explained.

"I know that, and that is precisely why I want to visit him. If I don't get out of there alive, I want to at least visit him now that I've got the chance." The boy said.

It became a long pause until the woman said "Very well…but only for ten minutes, I will not give you more than that." She said and turned away.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

When the boy and the men had left the woman turned back and placed her palms together.

_I hope that nothing will happen; I hope that you'll live on Naruto._

Meanwhile at the hospital…

"Ten minutes she said, go right through this door and I'll knock when its time to leave, okay?" One of the men said.

"Okay…" The boy said and walked in and closed the door from behind.

He slowly walked to the bed where a boy with blond spiky hair was sleeping silently. The boy got closer and closer until he was now sitting in front of the bed. He placed his palm on the boy's forehead stroking bits of his hair while gazing at his face.

"The words that you told me, were they true? Or are you just lying to me? Why won't you wake up? Are you punishing me for abandoning you? You rather die then losing me, is that it?!" The boy yelled.

Not being able to hold back the tears that he had been holding back since a long time ago, the boy silently cried on the blond boy's chest.

Not knowing how much time that had passed he grabbed the blond boy's hand and held it tightly. He felt like he needed to do that, he felt a bit better but even if he had cried out the blond boy's condition was no different from before. Suddenly a sound came from behind him as he turned around to look at the door.

"Ten minutes has passed, please come out!" The man's voice said.

He turned back to the sleeping boy, dried his tears and let go of his hand as he got up.

* * *

_I can sense that someone's close by, am I dead or did I survive? This warmth, it's so familiar to me, could this be his warmth? If so I don't want him to let go. What's this? It's starting to get cold and lonely, I can faintly hear a voice, what does it say?_

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now…"

_No, I don't want you to go! Don't leave me alone! Please stay…stay with me._

The boy was stopped; the blond boy had moved his hand to his and was tugging to it tightly as he spoke out a few words in his sleep.

"D…don't…go…s-stay…"

The boy with black haired turned around to look at him as he saw his painful expression as his lips were slowly moving. The boy couldn't go, the blond boy's hand wouldn't let go of him. Even if the men and nurses were asking him to leave he couldn't, he tried to but he couldn't.

Finally the men and one of the nurses walked in as they saw the black-haired boy still sitting in front of the bed. The men walked over to him and one of them put his hand on his shoulder as he looked down on the blond boy.

"Its time to go-"

"I can't!" The boy said out loud cutting the man off "I can't go, since he wants me to stay…"

The nurse walked over to the blond boy and checked on him as the man leaned over to the black-haired boy and said "I know how you feel, but we can do nothing but wait."

It became a short pause until the nurse burst out "He's not in coma anymore! He's back to normal! Doctor! Doctor!" She said and run out of the room.

"See I told you, if I'm here he will get better but if I'm gone he will only get worse."

A couple of days later…

The blond boy's condition did a huge impact on the black-haired boy's trail, the judgment was only small punishment like working for the Hokage. And now he was sitting there in front of the blond boy, holding his hand and gazing at his face even deeper than before. He held his hand tightly asking him to open his eyes. All he asked was for him to open his eyes and look at him.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and a girl with short pink hair was holding a basket with fruits in it.

"I knew that I would find you here, you haven't left his side since the court ended." She said and took a seat in front of where the blond boy was sleeping.

"What brings you here then? Are you worried about him?" The boy asked while smiling evilly at her.

"Why wouldn't I be? After all he saved me from something that I would regret for the rest of my life." She said and began peeling one of the apples with a knife.

"And what is that?" The black-haired boy asked.

"It's a secret." She said with a teasingly smile.

"You're annoying me now." He said.

"Yes I know. Isn't that my job?" She asked.

The boy couldn't say anything but just turn away and secretly smile. He then looked back at the sleeping blond boy as he quietly sighted.

"He will wake up don't worry." The pink-haired girl said as she cut the apple in pieces.

"I'm not worried, because I know that he will." The boy said calmly as the pink-haired girl just smiled at him.

* * *

_Where is this? It's so dark in here? What's that? I can hear something, I can hear voices, they sound so familiar to me, why? I want to open my eyes to see whose there. Why can't I open my eyes? Am I blind? No, I'm just out of it, if I were blind I would here them clearer. Whose there? I want to know, what's your name? Whose there? Wait…I can feel the warmth from before, who is this? Do I know this person? I must know who this is, who makes me feel like this. I want to open my eyes, just for a little while, let me have a look, just a peek._

"But he really is something, don't you think so too Sasuke?"

_Sasuke…? Is Sasuke here?_

"That depends on what you mean."

_It really is Sasuke! There's no mistake, that was his voice just now, but who is the female?_

"He hunts you down, protects you and almost gets killed in the process, he is truly-"

"An idiot right?"

"I was going to say that he was 'unbelievable' but if you want to say that he's an idiot then I'm fine with it."

_I now recognize both of their voices, its Sasuke and Sakura my teammates, my friends. But if both Sasuke and Sakura are here, doesn't that mean that we are back in the village. Does that mean that I survived? If I were dead I wouldn't hear their voices now, would I? Or am I in heaven listening to their conversation? Wait a minute! Didn't Sakura say 'almost got killed in the process' but that means that I am alive. Actually I am quite happy that I am not dead, if I were I wouldn't be able to feel this kind of warmth._

_I really want to open my eyes now, I don't care if I still need some rest, I want to see them, see their faces and smile at them._

With enough force and strength I opened my eyes slowly; the first thing that I saw was the ceiling_. I am probably inside the hospital because of my injures that I got from fighting, not to mention protecting Sasuke._ I then tried to move my head a little bit to the left where I could feel the presence of someone. Until I could clearly see who it was even if the person was turned the other way I could still recognize him. I let out a small laugh which got his attention and he slowly turned to me. I shut my eyes before he saw that I was awake and I secretly listened to their 'little' conversation.

"I could've sworn that I…" I heard Sasuke mumble.

"Hmm? What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing…" He replied.

"Anyway…what are you going to do now? You're back; your free to do as you like, so do you got any plans?" Sakura asked.

"Except for keeping an eye on this dobe, geez I don't know." I could hear Sasuke say out loud while letting out a small laugh as Sakura laughed along.

But since I didn't like Sasuke calling me by that 'nickname' I said as loud as I could

"Hey, don't call me dobe you moron!"

The room got quiet, both Sakura and Sasuke had been turned to stone as their expression was as that they've seen a ghost. At that moment I didn't care about how hurt I was and sat up and looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura giving them the seriously-going-to-kill-you-two-later look.

"N-Naruto…?" Sakura said as she slowly got up.

"What is it Sakura? You look like you've seen a ghost or something, are you okay?" I asked a little concerned.

When I finished the sentence out of nowhere Sakura ran towards me and hugged me tightly which wasn't such a good idea. It felt like I was being crushed, I tried to make her stop but since she took all of the air from my lungs too it was impossible. I felt like fainting until I could feel her slowly let go as I leaned back onto the bed. I took a few deep breaths before I got up again.

"Are you trying to kill me-" I yelled but stopped as soon as I saw Sakura's tears.

"Naruto…you idiot…" She said as she cried trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Hey…calm down Sakura. As you can see I'm fine." I said and placed my palm on her cheek.

Sakura soon left the room and saying that she would calm herself down, now both Sasuke and I were sitting alone in a room. I tried to look at Sasuke but for some reason I couldn't, _why do I feel embarrassed?_ I thought about it for a second until I remembered, _oh yes I said that I loved him before I passed out…shit! What now? I can't avoid him if we are both alone in a room, its impossible! Ugh…I want to die, I wish that I never woken up._

"Um…did you get your freedom?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"I did." Sasuke replied which didn't help at all.

"So…what are you going to do now that you got your freedom?" I asked trying to look at him in the eye.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you so that you don't do anything stupid." He said without any hesitation.

I snapped for a moment but quickly calmed down and asked "Why look after a person like me? What's your reason?"

I think I hit Sasuke at the place where he was weak because his reaction was rather weird.

He didn't seem to know the reason himself but since that day when I confessed…_could it be that Sasuke feels the same way? He doesn't look like that he's uncomfortable or that he's embarrassed but it still bothers me a little._ I placed my hand on his head stoking his hair.

"What are you doing idiot?" He said and looked at me a little bit annoyed.

"Can't you tell? I'm attacking you." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean-"

Before Sasuke could finish the sentence I pulled him in close and kissed him. He struggled a bit but I was too stubborn and so I began to fight him with my tongue in his mouth. We fought until we could hear steps coming from outside as Sasuke pulled away from me trying to catch his breath. The sounds of steps then suddenly stopped as Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"What are you two doing? You both look tired, did you perhaps fight again?" She asked.

I looked at Sakura and said with an honest answer "Yeah…something like that.

_A few days passed I was discharged from the hospital and I don't know why but Sasuke moved in together with me. He told me that he felt guilty and wanted to repay me by taking care of me which sounded kind of weird at first but later on I found it rather amusing and I felt happy. Also when Sasuke let's his guard down I have the chance to attack him even if I got punched or kicked, but I don't care._

_One day Sasuke joined Team 7 again which made both Sakura and I really happy that the team was back again. We went on missions like old times until one day in July, at Sasuke's birthday I once again confessed to him. Without even thinking about it he accepted me, and at that day we spent the night together until sunrise 'literally'._

_Anyway I am happy, Sasuke's happy and that's all that matters; I will now do the most embarrassing thing in the world in front of Sasuke._

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked trying to keep up with my speed as I climbed up the stairs.

"We'll be there soon, just hold on." I said and speeded up.

We then reached the place where you could see the whole village "What's with you dragging me out so early in the morning?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit grumpy.

"Just wait…its coming." I said.

"What's coming-"

Sasuke stopped because the sun was on its way up and I backed away a few steps and pulled out a small black box as Sasuke slowly turned to look at me "Did you plan this?" He asked.

"Yes I did, do you like it?" I replied.

"I actually do, but why? My birthday already went so why did you bring me here to see this?" He asked.

"This is the place where I first realized my feeling for you. When I saw the sunrise in front of my eyes I realized it 'I love him, I'm not going after him of just friendship I love him' that's what I thought." I explained.

"Such embarrassing words, aren't you embarrassed at all?"

"Not really since you're the only one that's here right now." I said and grabbed his hand and put the box in his hand. "Open it." I said with a smile.

Sasuke slowly opened it as his eyes gazed on what was inside of it.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you marry me?" I said and bowed deeply.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but just stare, until I walked to him, took the ring and put it on his finger as I gazed up into his pale face.

"What do you say?" I asked and put my hands on his shoulders.

He moved his head slightly down as I heard him say a few words which made me really happy "I…y-yes."

_That's our story, I scarified my life to save Sasuke, Sasuke brought me back and now were living together in peace and harmony._

_The End_


End file.
